<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wei Shen/reader - Alleyway Fun by Senketsu_8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980634">Wei Shen/reader - Alleyway Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senketsu_8/pseuds/Senketsu_8'>Senketsu_8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Video Game Characters X Reader Smut Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sleeping Dogs (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Public Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senketsu_8/pseuds/Senketsu_8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Wei Shen are on the run from Dog Eyes' boys, and what else to do then have some fun in the Night Market alleyways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wei Shen/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Video Game Characters X Reader Smut Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wei Shen/reader - Alleyway Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>enjoy!<br/>also posted on my Wattpad and Tumblr as tachi_tsu</p><p>this was my first ever smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're not exactly sure how you ended up shoved into a tight alleyway space with a hot gangster half-way down your pants - but there was a first time for everything. You could barely take another breath in as he dug into your hips and fluttered ever so closely to your neck. He made your entire body tingle. It was like he was a god compared to some of the other guys you'd been with. And when you say he was good at it -</p><p>He was really fucking good at it. </p><p>You'd suspected he'd gotten good at this from living in America, or so Wei Shen had told you. And by god, you didn't care how many girls he'd done this to in alleyways, you were in far too deep to care. The bustle of the Night Market didn't seem to bother you anymore as Wei provided much better distractions. </p><p>The tattoos covering his strong arms glistened under a layer of sweat practically begging for you to grip them as he mercilessly pounded into you. He looked into your eyes as his hands glided around your curves. Those same bold, brown eyes that raked your body up and down earlier that evening. He smirked. </p><p>"Now you're gonna wanna be quiet for this one." Only the thin layers of your shirts stopped your bare skin from rubbing against his abs. His grey shirt clung to his muscles, soaked with the sweat from all the hard work he was doing right now.</p><p>You smiled and leaned your head back in anticipation, whole body shivering at even feathers of touches.. Wei's rough hands ghosted over the bottom of your ass to the inside of your thighs, just where you wanted him. He rubbed the area lightly. You bucked your hips up, moaning into the night air. </p><p>Wei didn't want to tell you how painfully hard he was right now, and just how much he wanted to stick his dick into you and watch his cum drip out of you while you panted breathlessly. </p><p>You could tell though. The tent that formed in his jeans and rubbed against your legs told you just how much he wanted you. He brought you closer to him in the already tight alleyway and grinded into your hips. The hard material of his jeans rubbed into the thin layer covering where you wanted him most. The friction caused a stomach-clenching sensation and you grinded back. Your clit throbbed for more. </p><p>Wetness pooled in your panties and left a wet spot on his jeans which he only grinned at. When he started going faster and faster, you gripped at the ends of his hair, causing groans to fill the air. So much for being quiet...</p><p>You continued to grind into each other at a rough pace where you were frantically humping and pushing yourself into each other's bodies. Hot breath fanned over your face, two pairs of flushed faces glowing under the moonlight. </p><p>There was no way you could admit to him how much you'd wanted this since you met him last week. You'd have to go and thank Peggy for introducing him to you, provided you would be able to walk tomorrow. </p><p>Wei's face left the crook of your neck to turn and look down the alleyway. Startled, you gripped his shoulders as his hands buried into your ass. Though he didn't show much other tension, his eyebrows furrowed underneath his slick-from-sweat hair. </p><p>"Shit, Dog Eye's boys.."</p><p>The thumping of footsteps and Cantonese curses whirred around you. You recognised just where you were and why you ended up here. The footsteps got louder and louder. </p><p>"W-"</p><p>You were cut off as he captured your lips in a frenzied kiss. You welcomed him warmly and tightened your grasp around his shoulders, bringing him closer like a wife desperate for her husband not to go to work. He smirked into the kiss, playfully smacking the side of your ass. You smiled and tried not to moan. </p><p>However, a flash of white light barely scraped your bodies from the side of the alleyway. You tried to turn and break the kiss. But with one hand, Wei held your cheek- and with the other, held your panties to the side and slid into your tight hole. Your whines were muffled by the kiss as you hooked your legs around his waist and pulled him in closer.</p><p>God he stretched you out just right. Just so right, you couldn't help grind into him and he slid in and out of your dripping warmth. </p><p>The flashlight faltered and did a 180, they probably assumed it was just some random couple trying to get it on in an... alleyway. Wonderful - you guess such an act had just helped Wei peacefully escape his rivals. </p><p>He broke the kiss, gasping for air. "C'mon baby, don't be distracted by them, think about what you got here right now," he taunted, his eyes looking into yours with a mischievous glint. </p><p>You panted, throwing your head back and managed a chuckle. It quickly turned into a moan as his thrusts became faster and rushed. He barely slipped out as he kept his thrusts short and quick, wet sounds of his dick entering you echoing throughout the alleyway. He threw his head back and scrunched his eyes, groaning as his pace became sloppy. </p><p>You clawed at his tattooed back and grinded your clit into his pelvis. "Alright, alright, let's see some of that ass."</p><p>He pulled his length out of you and teased your juices with the flushed tip grabbing your arms. You smiled as the brick wall came face to face. Your arms wobbled, barely keeping you upright as his dick slipped into your folds from behind. The slapping of his pelvis against your ass filled your ears. You could feel the dryness in your mouth, head becoming light from the oncoming orgasm. </p><p>"Mmmm- Wei."</p><p>"Fuck.. You're only this tight for me right?"</p><p>You nodded with whatever strength you had remaining, tongue swiping over your chapped lips. </p><p>The hunger consumed him more now than ever and he pounded into you. Legs trembling, his hands grasped your hips to help you from falling over as pleasure washed over you. You panted coming down from your high. </p><p>He pulled his cock out of you and pumped it fast, the overstimulation becoming clear in his face. A sticky, hot substance covered your back as he panted. </p><p>"Fuck, that was hot," said Wei. He tapped your ass playfully and tucked his friend away. </p><p>"I think you owe me some new clothes though."</p><p>"What? Not a fan of cum?" He joked, nearly doubling over before smacking back against the wall and slumping down. </p><p>"Oh my god,, shut up!!" You amusingly glanced behind yourself to see the handsome man still out of breath. Using the last of your strength, you pushed yourself back up from being bent over and hiked up your panties. Making sure to give him a flash of your throbbing wetness first. </p><p>You winked back at him and he returned it. </p><p>"New clothes then another round back at mine?"</p><p> </p><p>"If you do it like that again, I don't think I can refuse."</p><p>"Well, at least Dog eye's bastards won't bother us there."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>